


Клубничный зефир

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Манипулировать манипулятором.
Relationships: Anthea/Mycroft Holmes
Kudos: 3





	Клубничный зефир

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для ФБ-2013.
> 
> Имеется награда!  
> «Отличная работа:3» от Hans Blanke
> 
> Выложено 25 октября 2013.

«Результаты новых испытаний Зефира», — прочитал Майкрофт заголовок входящего письма и очень удивленно моргнул. На то, чтобы понять, что речь идет о беспилотном аппарате "QinetiQ Zephyr", ему потребовалось около двух секунд. То есть, по его меркам, очень много. Майкрофт недовольно поморщился и, слишком сильно ткнув в кнопку, отправил своей помощнице отчет о прочитанном сообщении.

Она появилась спустя пятнадцать минут, цокая каблуками, и с невозмутимым видом водрузила на стол поднос с традиционными чаем и газетой. Майкрофт осторожно втянул носом аромат. Чай, вне всякого сомнения, был клубничный. На газету он покосился с подозрением. «Транспортная компания "Strawberry" поднимает цены», — сообщал заголовок. Майкрофт вздохнул и медленно поднял взгляд на Антею. Та мягко улыбнулась и вышла.

Следующий акт этого чрезвычайно раздражающего спектакля был представлен вниманию мистера Холмса, когда он собрался ехать на важную встречу. Антея все с тем же невозмутимым видом сидела за своим столом, что-то сосредоточенно печатая. Из ее колонок Дин Мартин тихо, но отчетливо напевал рождественскую песню про «зефирный мир».

— Я понадоблюсь вам на встрече, мистер Холмс? — любезно осведомилась у него помощница.

— Нет, — ответил Майкрофт, пожалуй, чересчур поспешно. И вышел из приемной.

По возвращении со встречи его ждал вечерний чай и журнал, как бы сам собой открывшийся на странице со статьей «Клубника и сыр — чем славится Чеддар?» Майкрофт захлопнул журнал, отложил его в сторону и задумчиво потер лоб. Потом решительно встал из-за стола и направился в приемную.

На этот раз музыка, к счастью, не играла. Антея задумчиво просматривала документы, не обращая на шефа внимания. Майкрофт остановился возле ее стола и сдержанно кашлянул.

— Корень алтея, — спокойно произнесла она, не поднимая взгляда.

— Что, простите?

— Корень алтея. «Зефирной травы». Очень хорошо помогает от кашля.

— О господи! — почти простонал Майкрофт и развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов.

— Что-то не так, мистер Холмс? — осведомилась Антея, наконец-то оторвавшись от созерцания бумаг.

— Можете сегодня уйти пораньше, мисс Прескотт. Прямо сейчас, — холодно сообщил Майкрофт и скрылся в кабинете.

***

Она положила сумочку, сняла пальто и туфли и протяжно вздохнула. План мести, с утра казавшийся просто восхитительным, изрядно померк в ее глазах к вечеру. Возможно, не следовало так сильно давить… Сейчас ей было почти стыдно.

Она прошла на кухню, включила чайник и печально покосилась на холодильник. Источником проблемы являлся именно он. Точнее, его содержимое. Но еще он являлся источником ужина. Так что она открыла дверцу. Задержала дыхание. Закрыла. Открыла снова. И с изумлением уставилась на полки.

Те сверху донизу были заставлены коробками с клубничным зефиром. На самой верхней коробке лежала маленькая карточка. Надпись на ней гласила: «Я больше не буду доедать последний зефир, не поделившись с тобой. Извини. МХ»


End file.
